


Moving On

by DesertVixen



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Gen, parentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth's thoughts before taking the plunge again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OzQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzQueen/gifts).



The night before her second marriage, Elizabeth stood in the back yard, saying goodbye to the house, the back yard, and all the memories tied up in both, good and bad. She hadn’t been aware of his presence until Richard cleared his throat.

“Thinking about tomorrow?” He leaned over the fence, and Elizabeth thought about all the times the two of them had stood out here, passing their problems over the fence.

“Looking forward to it.” She looked around the uncharacteristically bare back yard. “I hadn’t realized how much I’d miss this place.”

“It won’t be the same without you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one sort of grew out of me having to look stuff up when I was writing something else, but I thought you would enjoy it!


End file.
